Blue Streak
by peachi goddess
Summary: No one has surpassed the King of Games. One person challenged to prove him wrong and get at his heart, but their game paved a road that took her to the bitter world he lived in and it ended up bringing them closer then ever expected.
1. Starting LineUp

**:Introduction:**  
Since it's summer, I'm thriving of ideas as you may know. This one came to mind when I was playing the PlayStation 2 game _Need for Speed Underground_. That I have to say, is an awesome racing game! I love it!... 'cough' well… I hope you enjoy this new story, pleaaaaaase leave a review when you're done!

**>>BULLETIN-  
**If you don't like being chased by cops, getting in crashes, smelling like gasoline, driving over one hundred miles per hour through city traffic, racing arrogant bastards, falling in love, or just car racing in general… Then you better hop foot it… CUZ THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT! (F.Y.I - The genre is Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance, Suspence) Hey i have a homepage up! Please go to my profile and click on the link to check it out, it's really cool! XD

**>>RATING-  
**This Fan Fiction is rated **R **for...  
- Violence  
- Sexual Themes ((Any explict scenes can be emailedby request from viewer))  
- Language  
- Use and/or referecne of Drugs

* * *

- - - - - - - x x x x  
**>>TOOLS-**

" "– dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) – a/n, add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, flashbacks, sayings, thoughts

- - - - - - - x x x x

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Yu-Gi-Oh and its chacarcters does not, will not, never, etc... Belong to me, but i really wish. The original storywas created by Kazuki Takahashi and I am merely "borrowing" his characters for use in my own fanfiction. Now I can make them do whateverI want! (evil laughter)

* * *

- x -  
**ONE  
_Starting Line-Up

* * *

_**

.  
..  
.

The air was hot and heavy. Its gasoline aroma had once again taken claim to the secret warehouse located in the downtown area of Domino City. It was a nice, tremendously large building that had been abandoned for years. But now it was an amazing open ceiling structure that was filled with bustling people, machines, auto parts, and gas tanks.

Stepping lightly on the oil stained cement flooring a large eyed girl coughed after sniffing up the fumes. '_This place smells horrible._' She looked around, eyeing all of the people and their surroundings.

Men were dressed in tight leather and worn out jeans, with the underarm stained of sweat on their white muscle tee. She clenched her hand bag tighter as they looked over to her, smiling and winking. The girl grumbled to herself with two pink cheeks.

A loud drill drowned most of the talk and machines as the men stopped staring, and went back to working on a car that was parked in front of them.

Turning around the girl started to walk back to the entrance of the warehouse, the yellow and white clothing she wore radiated against the entire room. Her bright clothing lightened up the dark and greasy atmosphere, earning most glances which caused an embarrassing blush to spread on her face once again.

Walking over the cement her high-heeled wrap up sandals landed smack dap in a puddle full of oil, which splattered all over her white skirt. "Oh crap."

"Good luck getting that out bitch."

The girl looked up just as the voice's owner passed her by. She spun her head around, causing her chestnut locks to sway in front of her face. "Insolent jerk!"

He didn't answer. She stood up straight and watched the lean figure walk away with hands in pocket. "How weird…" The brunette licked her dry lips and coughed once again. But she quickly reopened her eyes to try and find the spiky haired male that was now gone.

"Hey!" A hard smack landed on the girls back. "Ow… Oh hey Shizuka, what is it? Are you ready to go?" There was a sweet and innocent giggle as the auburn-haired girl opened her eyes. "No, I found where Jonouchi is! Come'on we need to go!" She shouted above the noise of the drill. Grabbing hold of the other girl's wrist, Shizuka pulled her out of the warehouse.

There were cool and gentle breeze's as both girls came out into the open.

"We need to head over there." She pointed over towards a skeleton of a building, obviously under construction with the big cranes and blue tarps set up all over. Shizuka's russet eyes squinted at the change of light from the warehouse. "Seto told me he should be there."

They walked next to each other, "I can't believe you're going out with that guy. How did that even happen?"

Shizuka looked into two, angelic cerulean eyes. "Well Anzu, the first time I met him I was only fourteen, he was sixteen. My brother was only working on cars at the time, before he learned how to drive." The two girls stepped onto an island that was built in the middle of the parking lot, and then continued. "At first we kept exchanging glances, I never talked to him. That was because Jo told me to keep my distance, "_Don't go ova ta him! He's a conceited pain in the ass!_" he kept telling me." The fair-skinned girl waved her finger and pouted in imitation of her older brother. "But then one day… I was by myself, and he came up to me… We just started talking." Shizuka cast her gaze to the ground as they approached a large gated fence.

"So it just hit off from there?" Anzu asked as she blinked.

"Yeah pretty much." She said while running a hand through her auburn hair.

Looking up at the silver gate ahead of them Shizuka walked along the fence, moving her fingers against the twisted metal. "I think everyone's back here."

The short-haired brunette ran up next to her friend, "Yeah, I think I hear cheering or something."

A wave of shouting and anxiety rushed over Anzu and Shizuka as they continued to walk up to the large crowd of active people. Some individuals was either biting their nails or jumping with excitement. Others were continuously shouting vulgar language in anger.

_**VARROOOM… VZZZRROOOM…**_

Anzu jumped in alarm while covering her ears. "AH OHMIGOD!"

A light giggle came from her friend. "How are you unaffected by that ungodly sound?" Anzu shouted in resentment. Shizuka looked over to her brown-haired buddy. She fixed the position of her lavender Chanel (Sha-nel) bag hanging from her shoulder. A soft smile formed on her lips as Anzu nervously uncovered her ears. "Come'on that's nothing, your ears must be sensitive… I'm used to it, let's keep moving"

"What's going on?" Anzu asked as a gust of wind blew her and Shizuka's skirts up to where they needed to hold them down. "Hang on… Here, come over here." The long-haired girl gestured to the brunette standing a few feet away, who was looking out into the deserted city streets.

Anzu gazed uneasily into the mixed crowd of people, '_We have to walk through this? I feel so uncomfortable with what I'm wearing, everyone looks so… Casual compared to me. I feel like royalty._'

As if reading her mind Shizuka pointed out, "Don't worry nobody will bother you, most are really nice. They'll just look at you for a few seconds and then leave you alone."

Anzu swallowed hard in reply.

After they had passed the crowd the two school girls heard a loud flirtatious squeal. Reflexively the two teens looked to where the voice came from.

Rushing up to them was a slender, big breasted female with looks to make men fall over in lust. Shizuka was wrapped in a tight hug while Anzu stood off to the side. This newcomer had wavy bleach blonde hair that fell to mid-back, nice peach colored skin, thin thighs and a tight stomach. That was all it took to fill Anzu to the hilt with jealousy.

"Oh little wheeler **(a/n1)**! It's been a while since I've seen you, how's everything hun?"

'_Little wheeler? _' Anzu questioned to herself.

Shizuka pulled away from the blonde's grip and smiled. "Everything's great! I was just coming to visit my brother." She signaled towards the chestnut haired girl that was standing next to her in a yellow, lace halter top. "I brought my best friend, Anzu Mazaki. She's never met my brother. Anzu, this is Mai Kujaku."

The blonde turned her head towards Anzu, and at once crackling sparks formed from each others eye contact. Vicious, deceitful violet eyes stared down into equal raging sapphire ones. Anzu mentally frowned. '_I don't like her… _'

A few minutes later Anzu and Shizuka were sitting on the guard rail that was placed along the sidewalk. Mai was currently getting ready to wave the white flag. '_I hope she trips and gets hit! _' Anzu thought heatedly to herself.

Shizuka stood up and smiled big, "Hey here they come!"

Anzu turned to the left, trying to see what Shizuka was getting all pumped up about.

Racing down the two lane road was a sharp white vehicle in the lead and a dark maroon one following in close pursuit. The two cars were speeding down the street, neither bothering to slow down for anyone. In a blink of an eye the two cars zoomed by with a smooth roaring sound, trailing a gust of wind a few seconds behind them. It was only a quick glimpse that Anzu got, but both cars looked to have the same body design. '_I don't see the point in all this…_'

"There they go! GO JONOUCHI!" Shizuka screamed as the cars disappeared down another street. Anzu twisted her head to see Shizuka, and a sluty Mai taking down the flag in the background. "Th-that was your brother?" She asked wide-eyed, the girl standing nodded in agreement. "I don't know which car though. He told me he made a new one."

"MADE?" Anzu yelled again, "They make their own cars?"

"Mmhm. That's what makes this underground racing so special to everyone." Shizuka stepped over the guardrail and headed down towards the finish line where everyone was gathered.

"Oh…" She said, and then soon followed, overhearing some conversations.

"I think they'll be back soon."

"Who do you think's gonna win?"

"Well, big wheel hasn't been doing to well, so I don't know. But Kura really pissed him off, so maybe he'll win."

"If Jonouchi wins, I'm gonna lose my bet!"

While the people sustained their ranting about the race, Anzu and Shizuka went over to the finish line, where Mai was standing.

The brunette looked at the vixen dressed in black leather pants. Mai flung her blonde curls over her shoulder when Shizuka began talking. "Mai, do you know which one Jo is? Do you think he'll win?"

She smiled softly, but still held a cunning gleam in her violet orbs. "Big wheeler is in themaroon car… And you don't wanna know who's in the other." Mai crossed her arms as her eyes closed in focus. "Your big brother got into a fight again." This earned an upset sigh to release itself from theShizuka's throat. "And now he's in this ten lap bet. They're on the last lap now and Jonouchi is right up in there. He could actually win this one if he drives his car right and saves his nitrous oxide**(a/n2)** for the last moment."

Anzu took her eyes off of the two and placed them on something that caught better interest. '_It's that jerk! _' She scrunched her face in remembrance, this caught the taller blonde's attention. "What's got you?" she asked uncrossing her arms.

"That jerk over there called me a bitch! Can you believe that, I didn't do anything to him!" Anzu pointed towards a tall male with sharp black, red, and golden color tresses formed into gravity-defying spikes. "Hun… You're lucky he _actually_ talked to you."

The anger immediately died as she looked towards the tall blonde. "Why?" Anzu became confused at the woman's statement.

She released a sigh as her facial expression softened with the surface of a topic not many dared to talk about. "That man over there, he's been through a lot over the years. Rarely talks about anything. Actually he barely talks at all. Jonouchi is his closest friend here." Mai stated while looking atthe two girls who were both listening intently. "I don't know much really, neither does most people, but Jonouchi would be the one to have the most information on him."

Anzu looked back over to the rude figure who was leaning on a cement wall, arms crossed. "What's his name?" The brunette asked.

"Yami."

She turned towards the blonde and looked into her eyes. "Why do they call him Yami?"

Mai hesitated at first, then swallowing lightly she explained, "Well, Yami is kind of a nickname. Actually, nobody would dare call him by his real name. Plus he lives up to it…"

This had gently stirred Anzu's curiosity. "What's his real name?" She asked acutely. There was a light humming sound of the two racecars in the distance, they began to grow louder as the crowd around the trio started to cheer and shout.

Shizuka diverted herself from the conversation that Mai and Anzu were currently on, and turned towards the raceway. Balling up both hands in excitement the teen shouted, "Come'on Jonouchi! You can do it!"

Anzu and Mai continued to stare into each other's eyes. The brunette pushed her gaze mentally,her patience was growing thin. Roaring engines grew louder as they headed for the finish line. "I want to know Mai." There was a silent pause as the final gear shift could be heard from the oncoming vehicles.

**_VRRROOMMM….. _**

"Atem."

_**VVRRRROOOOMMM….. **_

The short-haired brunette winced at the loudness of the two cars. '_Why is that so damn loud? _' She looked up to Mai, who only stared confusedly down to her, "What was his name again?"

Shizuka had just walked over the two with an upset look on her face. "Jonouchi didn't win…"

Mai and Anzu turned towards the cars that had swerved to a halt. Most of the crowd was cheering and ran towards the white car where an equal looking white-haired driver exited. Some others went over to the maroon sports vehicle and shook hands with the losing driver.

The auburn-haired girl turned and ran over to the blonde that stood slumped. Mai and Anzu quickly followed. "His name is Atem." She repeated as they pushed past a few strangers.

Anzu watched as Shizuka bombarded Jonouchi with a big hug. She smiled at the happiness. "You did so well big brother!" The russet-eyed girl complimented.

"Yeah," he replied, "But I wish I could've beaten that bastard." A glare was sent over to the white-haired rival. "Don't worry Jo, you'll get your day sooner or later." Shizuka's brother smiled lightly in response.

They released the grip as Shizuka pulled Anzu over next to her, "This is my best friend Anzu Mazaki, the girl I've been telling you about." She smiled as Anzu looked up to the taller male. "Hiya, I'm Katsuya Jonouchi. Pleased ta meet ya." He took out his right, leather gloved hand and the brunette replied by shaking it. "You too." Anzu said as her sapphire orbs looked peacefully into the male's honey-brown ones. They let go as Jonouchi stood back up straight, Anzu watched him look to Mai and then back down to his sister. She could've sworn that there was a hint of sadness in his eyes as he took a glimpse of the blonde.

**((Scene Change)) **

Beyond her window was a dark, starry filled sky. Anzu lay back on her bed, her chestnut locks falling graciously around her and onto the pillow. "Today was such a long day…" She rolled over as her eyes half closed. "Jonouchi is pretty handsome, I never would've guessed him to be Shizuka's brother."

The brunette thought back on him. His nicely toned body and perfect facial frame. Jonouchi's honey-brown eyes looked so adorable to Anzu, and how his golden, sand colored bangs fell in front of them. '_What am I thinking? _' She laughed lightly. Rolling back over the girl remembered what had happened after that.

**(-:Flashback:-)**

_Shizuka and Mai began walking back to the warehouse leaving Anzu to talk with Jonouchi. "So how did this whole thing happen?" She began with. _

_The blonde looked over to her after removing his red t-shirt, and replacing it with a white one. "See that jerk over there?" He pointed towards the man leaning on his car,gleaming with victory. "That moron stole one of the cars I was workin on. It was looking real sharp too, then he just took it for his fucking self. S'cuse the french." _

"_It's alright… So then what happened?" Anzu looked back over to Jonouchi and watched as his eyes stared heatedly over to his competitor who began to walk over. "Well I told him to race me, and whoever won would get the car. He agreed so that obviously meant he stole it." He replied while straightening himself up. _

"_Why do you bother racing with the big boys Jo? You knew you were going to lose, why humiliate yourself even further?" Came a malicious voice from the side. Jonouchi turned to face it, "Bakura you asswhole. Why'd ya steal my car?" He shouted,fisting his handsin anger. _

"_Doesn't matter now. You lost." A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes. Anzu watched the pale-skinned figure look over to her, she blushed underneath his gaze. "What have you here Jo? A nice looking slut who you can take your defeat out on?" The brunette tensed up and was about to shout as Jonouchi threw a punch across Bakura's face. "You goddamn jerk! Leave'er alone!" _

_Anzu stepped back as Jonouchi was about to engaging in a fight, attracting another crowd. Bakura looked up to the brown-eyed male, and spit the blood in his mouth onto the pavement. His eyes flickered with hate. "You'll regret that punk. And I know just who to take my anger out on." Bakura's thick coffee eyes stared hungrily towards Anzu, who's face paled in answer. "You won't touch her!" However Bakura slammed his fist into Jonouchi's jaw, there was a loud striking noise that came from the blow. The blonde fell back against his car with a 'thud' and slid down to the ground. "Can't take one punch? You really are pathetic." _

_As the blonde was trying his hardest to recover quickly Bakura had already grabbed Anzu by the wrist and pulled her with him. "No! Let me go!" She protested as thewhite haired male dragged her away. "Let me gooo!" Anzu cried and squirmed in desperate attempts to get Bakura to release his grip on her. _

_And he did, the pale hand that clasped itself around her wrist slowly fell off. Tears had come to the brink of her eyes as she peered down to the body that landed on the sidewalk with a hard smack. _

_Anzu looked away and watched the man in front of her flex his hand and shake the slight pain away that most likely came from the knockout punch. "You alright?" He asked in such a deep and alluring voice that made her knees grow weak. "Y-yes… Thankyou." She replied while looking into his eyes. Anzu's mouth opened slightly when her gaze froze with her savior's. _

_The man had such remarkable eyes. A lustful thick flowing crimson formed into sphere's that had taken her soul and wrapped itself around. There was a darkness that seeped into her system within seconds. Anzu awoke to find herself lying on the ground, looking up to Shizuka, Mai and a few others. _

"_Oh Anzu! I was so worried!" TheShizuka gave her a hug whilehelping hersit up. "Wh-what happened?" Anzu asked as Mai helped her to her feet. "You passed out girl. But thank God it was after Yami saved you hun, or else you could've been raped by that ass Bakura." _

_Shizuka and Mai helped her walk back to the warehouse. As they were leaving Anzu looked back over her shoulder to find Jonouchi talking to the man that had saved her from Bakura. 'I can't believe it.' _

**(-:End Flashback:-)**

"Why on Earth would he do that? After calling him a jerk and he calling me _that_, he still saved me."

The girl sat up and clutched her cream-colored pillow in front of her. "I need to go back. I need to thank him for helping me. If he hadn't, who knows what could have happened."

Anzu turned off the lamp that stood on her glass nightstand to the side of her bed. Snuggling into her pillows and sheets she began to doze of thinking, '_As soon as I get the chance I'll go back… I'll go back and thank Atem. _'

**.  
..  
.**

**End

* * *

**

**Closing: **I'm sorry that this chapter may have been slightly long and boring. Don't worry though, it's all going to get wild and crazy in the next! I have a lot of things planned for this story. I have to say it'll be worth reading, but hey, you'll be the one to miss out if you don't come back. 

**(a/n1)-** I thought it would be cute to call Shizuka little wheeler and Jonouchi big wheeler. Later in the story I'm gonna explain where the nicknames came from. And I also thought, hey, that's there last names in the English version!  
**(a/n2) **- Nitrous Oxide is a special chemical that is used for racing. **Yes** it is real and **Yes** they use it in underground racing(which is real as well.). What it does is make the car go faster, in other words it provides a speed boost.

Please leave a review telling what you think! I'll be more than happy to answer any questions! Ta ta for now!

- _peachi_


	2. Turning the Key

**:Introduction:  
**Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the extremely, embarrassing, horribly long delay, but here's the next chapter. I personally do not think it's my best, but I hope you all enjoy it otherwise and continue to read and review the story.

**RATING  
**This Fan Fiction is rated **R **for...  
- Violence  
- Sexual Themes  
- Language  
- Use and/or reference of Drugs

* * *

- - - - - - - x x x x  
**TOOLS**

" "– dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) – a/n, add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, flashbacks, sayings, thoughts

- - - - - - - x x x x

* * *

**Disclaimer** **:**Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters do not, will not, never, etc... Belong to me, but i really wish. The original story was created by Kazuki Takahashi and I am merely "borrowing" his characters for use in my own fanfiction. Now I can make them do whatever I want! (evil laughter)

* * *

- x -  
**TWO  
_Turning the Key  
_****

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

"You still haven't gotten back to him yet?" Shizuka asked while changing into some shorts and a uniform t-shirt.

With a soft "Nope" Anzu pulled a t-shirt over her head before fixing her hair into a ponytail. "I feel so bad. Its been about two weeks and between college trips during weekends, studying, and preparing for finals, I honestly have had no time to go over and see him. Plus, being so far away from where I live doesn't help… And of course I'm not going without you." Shizuka giggled at her last remark, "You won't go without me huh?" she responded with a smile spreading across her face.

The brunette waited for her friend to finish changing into navy shorts, "No way, no how." She crossed her arms while leaning back against the lockers. "If you honestly think I would head over there by myself, you have another thing coming. I only know your brother first of all, Mai doesn't seem to like me too much, and I fainted in front of everyone! It'll be a complete embarrassment to go back alone! I vaguely remember how to get there…"

Laughter and gossip spread through the girls locker room in high volume as more students entered to change for gym class. "Well, if you say so." Shizuka finally responded with, "I mean, I go there all the time after school so you just name the date and I'll be set to lead the way." Also tying her hair up, Shizuka gave a cute smile with her equally cute hazel eyes.

"Well, if I remember my schedule correctly, I think I'm free… Thursday? Yeah, I have nothing to do this week besides studying, so Thursday sounds good. The sooner the better." Anzu smiled as they began to walk past other girls who were frantically changing, and headed towards the door leading to the gymnasium.

Turning to face her friend before they separated into their squads Shizuka questioned, "Do you think it's a good idea to even go back and thank him? He probably forgot by now."

"Of course, it would be extremely rude not to."

Shizuka looked away and pursed her lips, "Well, Yami portraying the whole "Silent but Deadly" persona makes me think he wouldn't care what you do."

Walking past Shizuka towards her class squad Anzu replied, "Well, if that's the case then he'll just say nothing and I'll leave."

**((Scene Change))**

"Well looky who it is!" Jonouchi stated while wiping some grease away from his face, "Shizuka, how's it goin? Haven't seen you in a few days… You not with that dickwad Kaiba are you?" He put the wrench he held down on a wheeled cart placed next to him, "Don't disappoint me Shizuka, you deserve better than him."

She sighed and leaned up against the black automobile behind her brother, "I didn't think you knew…"

He rolled his eyes and blew a few blonde locks from his eyes, "How could I not know? Seto practically overlooks everything that goes on here, he supports us. That makes me run into him… A lot… And I'm sure you could guess that he gives me some smartass remarks relating to you both just to piss me off."

There was small laughter that escaped Shizuka's throat, silencing herself quickly she smiled and turned to her brother, "Just to reassure you Jonouchi, he takes care of me… I know it's hard to believe, but he's been really good to me. Sure we haven't been dating that long, but so far so good ya know?"

Jonouchi grabbed his sister in a choke hold and began to give her a noogie, "So far so good huh? Ha ha, you little brat!" They began laughing while Shizuka tried to pry herself out of Jonouchi's grip, at last he released her while she whined about her hair being a mess.

"So anyways," the blonde turned back to the car he was inspecting, "you just here for some quality brother sis time? Or is there actually something important you need to tell me?"

Shizuka leaned on the car with her elbow on the roof to prop her head in one hand before speaking, "Well… Actually yea." A few moments passed while she heard clattering from under the car and some casual talking around the warehouse. "Anzu wants to come back and talk to Yami."

There was a loud bang as Jonouchi jumped from underneath the car, "FUCK!"

"Brother! Are you okay?!" Shizuka asked as she knelt down next to him, "that's gonna be a huge bump haha." Jonouchi pulled himself out from under the car while rubbing his head, "You've gotta be kiddin' me little wheel."

She shook her head while Jonouchi wiped his dirty hands on the tattered and stained jeans he wore. "She just feels like she needs to thank him… You know, for that incident two weeks ago."

"Well, I guess I can understand that from her perspective." He responded with, "However, that's not the type of guy Yami is, he doesn't want anything to do with her."

"He did what he did for some reason Jonouchi… We _both_ know that."

Running a hand through his blonde shaggy hair, Jonouchi looked over towards a corner of the warehouse where Yami was currently working. "He hasn't spoken anything about her, just to let ya know." He turned back to his sister, "Shizuka, I honestly don't think it's a good idea to have her come here. I mean, Yami just doesn't like to be confronted by pretty much anyone who he doesn't know. If you want you can go tell him or something, he doesn't hate you… Far as I know." He added with a cheesy grin.

"Now, is that _really_ a good idea? Or are you just trying to get me yelled at?" The red-head shot back evenly. "Ha ha, 'course I wouldn't want you to get yelled at sis, but naw, it's not a good idea I know." He stood up and yawned, "When's she commin'?"

Brushing her bottom off once she stood Shizuka replied, "Thursday."

"Awright, well… I'll ah, I'll make sure Yami isn't doing anything okay?"

She smiled and reluctantly hugged her brother, "Oh I'm so glad you love me too!" Shizuka giggled while letting go, "I'm sorry! You're just so filthy!" She laughed while walking away and overhearing her brother mutter profanity and remarks under his breath.

Yami turned his head and watched Shizuka walk out with her long auburn hair flowing behind her, he then faced Jonouchi who soon approached him.

"What was that all about?" Yami inquired while cleaning his hands with a rag.

Scratching his head, trying to seem nonchalant, "She just had to tell me something about plans she was making with her friend."

"You mean that girl who was here a few weeks ago?" The male turned back to the shelves he was currently restocking. Jonouchi followed Yami with his eyes, quite taken back, "Yeah, actually… How'd you figure?"

Yami shrugged while picking up a box, "Just thought about it, she's the most recent person to tag along with Shizuka…"

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

A moment of silence passed between the two, the sound of auto parts being worked on with the buzz and screeching of machinery cried in the distance. The hum of talking and male laughter sprouted every so often, but the silence remained between Yami and Jonouchi. Their usual silence was in no way awkward, it sometimes took part as their best conversations. Jonouchi cast a gaze towards his friend who was currently pouring liquid into a funnel, some dust and grime spotted the white wife beater he wore as he leaned against the metal table before him. "So what are you not telling me?" He asked.

Yami turned and faced Jonouchi after pouring out all of the contents into another container. "Well?" He questioned again.

Jonouchi cleared his throat before beginning, "Nothing dude, just thinking about what's going on later this week."

"Oh alright, why? Have plans too?"

"Naw, not really. What are you doing Thursday bud?" Okay, finally, topic approached. Jonouchi mentally cheered, but still hoped Yami would not figure out the connection between Shizuka and Thursday. '_Strange that he actually remembered Anzu, odd that he even questioned it._'

The taller male rubbed his head back and forth, mixing the exotic colors of his hair. "Uh, just hanging out at home I suppose. Kaiba hasn't heard any jobs coming up so I really can't do anything, no money. You know the deal."

"True," Now Jonouchi needed to think of a plan to get Yami to the warehouse. He couldn't believe he was somewhat playing Yami just for his sisters friend, "well I think I could use a hand actually on Thursday, if you don't mind coming in." He crossed his arms, waiting for a response while leaning against a table.

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but instead focused his attention upon another matter quickly approaching. It had unruly white hair and deep coffee orbs with daggers set on a tri-haired male.

"ATEM! You bastard, who the fuck do you think you are?!" In quick long strides Bakura walked right up to Yami, becoming quite personal. "It's about time I get my payback for what you did two weeks ago."

Noses almost touching, Yami simply rolled his eyes at the other raging male, "Call me by that name again Bakura, and I'll see to it that you're permanently disabled." Jonouchi was pushed aside as Bakura stomped over, he decided to relax against the parked car behind him, he knew his friend could take care of himself. "I was wondering what took so long." Came the next reply, a smirk addressed Yami's features as he began to turn back to some work.

Grabbing him roughly by the collar, Bakura took hold of Yami and slammed him down on the table, knocking dozens of objects and tools off leaving a great mess.

'_That is one thing Bakura personally knows not to do… Oh great…_' Jonouchi sighed as he too rolled his eyes and waited for the brawl that would soon come.

Yami's crimson orbs burned with fire after being rough handled, especially by an idiot who couldn't take one punch. "I suggest you let go."

'_God, Yami's handling this really well._' Jonouchi thought while slightly bewildered by Yami's calm exterior.

Drawing his face close, so close Yami could feel the heat in Bakura's breath while his white strands delicately landed on Yami's forehead and cheeks, he began, "Saturday night. Two a.m. If you aren't at course seven thirty minutes prior, I'm going to have my way with Shizuka's little girlfriend." He let go and huffed while passing Jonouchi, "Consider this personal Atem. If you don't show, I'll take that girls life." He faced the two while walking backwards, arms gesturing his next sentence, "It shall be so exciting for me simply because I know you don't care. And the only one's suffering will be those closest too you and deep down I know that will rip at your heart." Snickering like the hyena he was, Bakura turned on his heal and stormed off, pushing a few co-workers out of the way.

Jonouchi turned back to his friend, "Those are empty threats Yami, listen I'll just go and warn Shizuka's friend just in case. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"No."

Startled, Jonouchi shook his head while bringing an ear closer to Yami who leaned heatedly over the table, staring holes into the metal surface. "Did I hear correctly? No?"

Yami turned to look at his best friend, "I'll do it Jonouchi. It's about time we put Bakura in his place anyway right?" He began picking up the tools amongst the cement floor. "Plus, I'll be able to get your car back, you were very proud of her." Jonouchi lent a hand in cleaning up the mess while responding, "At-Yami, it's okay bud. Don't worry about my car. You just do what you feel like doing, I understand that this is just some stupid mess you don't want to dirty your hands with and you certainly don't have to."

"I've been asking for it though… It's about time I remind everyone who exactly they're dealing with."

"You got a car?" The blonde questioned, he never saw one that belonged to Yami; he only fixed cars and drove an old 70's Chevy truck to work.

With a smirk Yami cast a self-assured glance at Jonouchi, who returned the look with a smile of his own.

**((Scene Change))**

Anzu sat on a bench near a residential train station; she patiently awaited Shizuka's arrival before setting off towards the warehouse. '_Where is she? The train's going to be here soon…_' Looking down at her hands she suddenly felt a nervous sensation run through her, '_I hope I'm doing the right thing… Ah, whatever I guess. If he really doesn't want to be bothered he'll tell me to leave or just ignore me… But knowing me, I'll be as stubborn as possible to let him know my appreciation for saving me._' She held her head in both hands while looking down at her light jeans and converse. Real simple she decided before getting dressed to go out. After the last incident she didn't want any more attention besides Yami's acknowledgment of her gratitude.

"Hey my lover!" The squealing noise of Shizuka came from a slight distant away, Anzu smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Well look at you! So dressed _down_ for once! Isn't it comfortable?" She twirled before putting her hands on her hips.

The brunette shrugged, "I'm plenty comfortable in heels and skirts. I just like wearing nicer clothes, that's all." Shizuka laughed as they both walked to the platform where the train soon arrived.

"So we just take this to the subway station and then switch over to a downtown line?" Anzu fiddled with her hair while she looked to her friend applying some lip gloss. "Yup, it'll probably take us a half hour to get there. You brought your subway card right?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Alright just making sure, cuz I barely have any money on mine." Shizuka put the makeup back in her purse before sitting back in her seat. "Seriously? Come'on by now I figured Seto just paid for everything of yours." Anzu jokingly nudged her friend in the shoulder, "get him to pay for college!"

"Been there done that." The girl smiled wide at Anzu, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she gasped. "Of course not!" Shizuka responded with, they both laughed as the train jerked forward and headed towards Domino City.

"So… Do you like Yami?" Shizuka blurted as they waited on the subway platform, the train ride had been such a long twenty minutes to keep her mouth shut. She was dying to gossip with Anzu about her feelings for the young male.

Anzu faced her friend with a startled look, "Are you crazy? I barely remember the guy!"

"That is such a lie! I know you think he's hot!" Shizuka crossed her arms as she accused Anzu of her affections. "Haha, no, I don't think he's that attractive. I mean, to be honest his hair is kinda ridiculous."

"Ridiculously hot…" Shizuka sang.

Face-palm, "Shut up! Okay okay, yeah he was good looking. I'm not interested though and neither is he. I met him for all of thirty seconds and that was it! No feelings there." She circled her heart while shouting back at Shizuka who stood beaming.

They ran towards the opening doors of a subway car once it came to a halt near them, Anzu thought back on her experience with Yami when they took hold of metal hand rails. '"_You alright?" He asked in such a deep and alluring voice that made her knees grow weak. "Y-yes… Thank you." She replied while looking into his eyes. The man had such remarkable eyes. A lustful thick flowing crimson formed into sphere's that had taken her soul and wrapped itself around._'

"Thinking about him?" Shizuka asked curiously while looking at Anzu.

Snapping out of her trance the blue-eyed girl responded, "No."

"Well he's single in case you're wondering." Oh jeez, here she goes trying to be the date doctor.

With a sigh Anzu turned away while her body rocked against will with the hectic movements of the subway. The loud screeching signaled their arrival in one of the downtown stations located only a few blocks from the auto warehouse.

**((Scene Change))**

"He's in the back." Jonouchi answered when Shizuka asked about Yami's whereabouts. The auburn-haired girl turned to Anzu, "Well, there ya go. Don't be nervous… Expect him to be a jerk." She said cutely.

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about." The blonde said harshly.

Shizuka laughed, "Go on, don't be afraid."

Anzu frowned before leaving the two and heading off towards a door in the back of the warehouse. There were large tinted glass windows placed within the walls on each side of the main door. Heart pounding in her throat, Anzu took hold of the silver knob and twisted, having to push relatively hard in order to get it open.

The black door squeaked evenly as she opened it enough to allow her to slip through. The room inside was quiet, empty, and smelled strongly of musk and gasoline. She looked around, taking in the small coffee table and cushioned chairs to her left, the checkered floor and the front window before her. Walking up slowly Anzu rested her hands on the counter, leaning over to see if anyone sat in the office.

"Hello?" She asked curiously. The only response was a lingering hum from the ceiling fan above. Clearing her throat, Anzu stepped back and noticed another door connecting to the office. '_Well, can't go back now… I'm not going until I give him my thanks._' She went through the door and past a few chairs and desks in the office, finally stumbling upon another black door in the back.

'_I'm shocked at how big this place is… Well, I guess this is it… There's no where else to go._'

With a loud gulp, Anzu tried swallowing her nerves and reached for the knob. '_Wait, I should knock first._' And so she did, very lightly and called out equally as soft, "Excuse me, may I come in?" she inquired.

No response. So, running a hand through her hair, she knocked slightly louder in hopes somebody would answer. When there was no response once again, she opened the door, but to her surprised, it was empty.

Anzu took a few steps into the room, setting her pocketbook down on the mahogany table placed in the middle of the room. It was only a lounge area. A refrigerator stood tall against the furthest wall with gray counters and cabinets built in next to it. The smell of burnt coffee lingered in the air while piles of magazines, random food packages, and some other garbage littered the room.

"What are you doing back here?" a deep voice questioned harshly.

With a slight jump Anzu quickly spun around to face the one person she, at the moment, realized she actually didn't want to see. The pounding of her heart seemed as if it would break free of her chest while blood rushed to her face, heating it up instantly.

"You deaf?" He asked.

The brunette finally found her voice to speak with, "I-I, sorry! I was just… I was looking for you actually. Jonouchi said you were back here. I didn't mean to intrude I just couldn't find you." She blushed like mad and avoided contact with his eyes as much as possible. She looked up once he spoke.

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?" He brushed past her and sat down in one of the cushioned sofas along the back wall. Anzu turned around to look at him; although sitting, he still gave off a severely intimidating presence.

Clearing her throat, Anzu tried to calm her self using the slight aggravation from his rude welcome. "Would you even like to know my name?" She questioned before crossing her arms.

Raising a brow, he crossed his jean clothed legs and smirked, "No, not really. What the hell do you want?"

She stared into his crimson eyes, resisting the urge to shout. "Well, you probably don't remember since you don't seem to care about anything. I just wanted to say thanks for the other day."

Yami tilted his head and continued to look at her with a stone face, "Why'd you bother coming back?"

The question took her slightly off guard, but she chose to lean against the wall behind her before responding, "That's just the kind of person I am. I say 'thank you' to those who help me." Although they were a good twenty feet apart, she felt such pressure within the room, it felt too small, too in closed, twenty feet was too close for her.

There was silence after she spoke. Anzu fixed her gaze on numerous things besides Yami, who simply looked directly at her, unfazed by the quietness between them.

Sighing, Anzu decided to just wrap it up and go before it became more awkward on her part, "Well, sorry to bother you Atem." She grabbed her purse and turned, just opening the door a few inches before someone slammed it shut.

Her face level with the arm that slammed the door shut, Anzu was spun around and thrown against the door. Yami brought his face down and close to hers, his eyes raging. "HOW did you get THAT NAME?" He half shouted. Anzu cringed at the harshness of his voice, it was hard to believe that he was suppressing his anger. After a moment of silence he asked again, with more severity in his voice, "WHO TOLD YOU?"

"I just overheard!" She shouted back on the verge of tears. There was no way she would let him know Mai told her… '_That bitch!_' Anzu thought, '_She knew I'd say it to him and she knew he'd flip out on me!_'

"LOOK AT ME!" He declared while pounding his hands against the door.

Eyes glossy, Anzu looked up fearfully at the man so close to her, his gold bangs defining his face sharply. "Don't you EVER say that name AGAIN! Of all people, _you_ are the last I want to hear it from. Get the fuck out of here!" He screamed while throwing his hands up and moving away, Anzu ran out of the room hearing his last words before slamming the main door shut, "I'll let him have you next time!"

**((Scene Change))**

When night fell upon Domino City lights flickered on to illuminate streets and shops, traffic flowed evenly, and the sounds of cars made up the atmosphere. By the warehouse downtown mostly all was dark. A majority of workers had gone home and the only few left sat away munching on some food.

"Where's Yami?" Seto asked Jonouchi as he bit into a soft shell taco.

The blonde shrugged before biting into his own food, "Dunno." He replied mouth full. "Last I saw of him he was in the back talkin' to Anzu… That was around five or six though."

The male brunette leaned against the table while eating the take out food slowly. "You're sister has a nice body." Seto smirked as the blonde spit his food out. "Do you have to ruin every good meal!" He shouted while Kaiba simply laughed, "It relieves so much stress to see you angry. Now go eat your food, dog."

Jonouchi ignored his last comment and continued munching on his overstuffed taco. Right when he swallowed the door from the back of the warehouse flew open. Kaiba and Jonouchi were speechless and only stared as Yami heatedly strode across the warehouse, taking things back and forth, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Uh, Yami?" Jonouchi spoke to the male hauling boxes around the room. There was no response. "Jeez, he sure is pissed at something." Kaiba remarked. The blonde looked over to the 6'4" male who stood calmly in nice black pants and a tucked in, white collar shirt. His leather belt gleamed just as strong as the silver buckle, along with the polished black shoes and tie clip. "Do I want to ask why you're in such a pleasant mood? This food isn't poisoned is it?"

He turned his eyes to Jonouchi, a smirk on his lips, "You _really_ want to know wheeler?"

'_On second thought… No… 'Cause I have a feeling I already do… I need to talk with Shizuka._' Jonouchi just turned back to Yami who busily walked around the open area sending waves of anger across the room.

"What the hell is wrong Yami?" Seto spoke dryly while placing the Taco Bell bag down on the table.

"Who told her my name?" He yelled from across the room.

Jonouchi gulped before scratching his head, "Someone told Anzu your name?"

"Yes!" He shouted.

The two boys looked at each other, not having a clue as to who they could provide to satisfy Yami. "Jeez I'm sorry bud, maybe I should have told her not to say anything. I never mentioned it to her though." He watched sympathetically as Yami walked over to them, grabbing a burrito and biting into it harshly. "Is that why you were so cold to her after she went to see you?"

"Yeah."

Seto looked at both of them but refrained from speaking, he was preoccupied with his food. "I was wonderin' what was up. Anzu got real quiet after talking with you, and then you acted like she was invisible. I mean, I know how you normally are with people Yami, but something was just off before."

They watched Yami eat silently, the spiky haired male just stared into the wall before him; burning holes with his eyes. "I fucking hate her. Stupid bitch." Was all he said after a few minutes of silence.

"So does that mean the race is off on Saturday?" Jonouchi asked with slight apprehension.

Seto and Jonouchi followed Yami with their eyes as he got up and walked away. The lights fell over the walking figure as he strode under each series of lamps, he soon disappeared into darkness after replying evenly, "I don't know."

**.**

**.**

**End

* * *

**

**Closing****- **So no racing in this chapter, not that its a big deal. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know a lot didn't happen, filler chappies, you know how they are. Thanks for sticking by!

_- peachi_**  
**


	3. Reeving the Engine

**:Introduction:**

Thank you everyone for continuing to review this story. My time on fanfiction is drastically decreasing as you can tell, that's what tends to happen, but it doesn't mean I do not love writing my stories any more. I'm actually studying abroad in college now. I was looking through my old files and stumbled upon my Fanfics, it gave me the urge to start writing again :)

Enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**R a t i n g **  
This Fanfic is rated **M** for...  
- Violence  
- Sexual Themes  
- Language  
- Use and/or reference of Drugs

**T o o l s  
**" "– dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) – a/n, add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, flashbacks, sayings, thoughts

* * *

**D i s c l a i m e r : **Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters do not, will not, never, etc... Belong to me, but i really wish. The original story was created by Kazuki Takahashi and I am merely "borrowing" his characters for use in my own fanfiction. Now I can make them do whatever I want! (evil laughter)

* * *

- x -**  
THREE  
_Reeving the Engine_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

A warm breeze came through the window Anzu sat across from, making her look up and out to the bright and inviting world.

"Mizaki, you have a question?" the teacher remarked.

Anzu turned her eyes back down to her exam. It was so difficult to concentrate on the multiple problems neatly aligned on the white paper. Her mind kept wandering, her heart continued to feel a slight ache, and the sun which would shine on her every few minutes only encouraged her already unbearable urge to run. '_This... I can't do this._' The smell of clean floors and natures aroma enveloped her, but the thoughts in her mind only pushed her to smelling the coffee, the metal... The gasoline.

Again Anzu pinched herself in order to wake up from the daydreams of a man whose eyes burned into her mind, soul, and possibly burned into her heart.

'_I've never seen anyone so angry. His rage, it made my heart hurt for him..._' The vivid memory caused her eyes to brim with tears, '_What caused you that pain Atem? What is behind your name that hurts you that much?_' She could not think of anything, and she would not dare find out from anyone else except the man with the velvet crimson eyes. The paper fluttered with the rush of another warm wind, the teacher wiped his brow and announced five more minutes.

Everything felt so distant, how could he do that to her? She never felt like this before, but then again she had never been at the receiving end of such anger. The feeling of guilt began to drip down her core as she thought about the life Atem seemed to be cursed with each day. '_I should have just left him alone..._' Anzu thought with a sigh, trying to stop the small ache that filled her heart.

Anzu left the room with a half completed exam after the bell rang, but stopped when she noticed Shizuka standing next to the doorway.

"Hey Anzu! How was the test?" Shizuka spoke lightly while tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Anzu gazed at the hallway before her as they walked, "Let's not talk about it." Shizuka looked at the floor, her enthusiastic personality wasn't needed now. "Anzu, what happened yesterday when you talked to Yami?"

Again she was brought back to the dark and checker-tiled room. The coffee bags littering the counter and magazines covering the table. The dark sofa which two bright and alluring eyes locked her gaze, they were the only contrasting color in the bleak atmosphere. "_How did you get that name?!_" Echoed the voice in her head, "_I'll let him have you next time!!"_

"Anzu!"

The brunette snapped back to the world of metal lockers and uniformed teenagers, "I'm sorry. Just thinking."

"More like freaking out... Seriously Anzu, what the hell happened when you talked to Yami? You never told me, but you've been acting really weird since yesterday." They had reached Anzu's locker where she grabbed her bag and books before heading towards the school's entrance. "I'm sorry Shizuka, I... I just can't talk about it."

Rolling her brown eyes the girl shrugged, "Fine whatever. I'm going to use the bathroom, can you wait one sec?"

"Of course." Anzu replied calmly. She watched her friend walk in and then turned her back and leaned against the white plastered wall.

"Fancy meeting you here," came the unruly voice of a male. Anzu turned her head to face a tall figure with shaggy white hair, his brown orbs intently staring upon her idealized figure...

A few minutes later Shizuka stepped out of the bathroom, her phone in her hand, "Sorry Anzu, I was just... Calling Seto..." Her auburn hair swayed back and fourth as Shizuka turned her head in both directions, she bit her bottom lip while dialing her phone. The hallway was quiet and Anzu was gone.

**[ S c e n e C h a n g e ]**

Random pitches sang in the distance as Jonouchi rolled over in bed, his shaggy blonde hair tousled and knotted. "Who the fuck is calling..." He grumbled with half lidded eyes. Still under the cover the shirtless male reached for the phone under a pile of clothes on the floor, then brought it to his ear back under the blankets, "Shizuka?" he questioned.

"_Jonouchi, I'm worried. Anzu's gone._" his sister spoke nervously, a worried tone present.

His brown eyes opened a little while he sat up, "What do ya mean she's gone? And why are you calling? You woke me up you brat." He rubbed his temples before letting out a long yawn.

Shizuka replied angrily, "_I told her to wait for me while I went to the bathroom, I've called her and looked for her all around the school. You told me about Bakura Jonouchi! I'm worried Bakura's here!" _Jonouchi sat up straight, '_That bastard._' He spoke quickly into the phone, "Shizuka, just stay calm. Now there's no way I can help from where I am, but I know someone you can call..."

"_Who's that?_"

The blonde turned towards the window and frowned, "Well, you certainly won't like to know..."

**[ S c e n e C h a n g e ]**

A deep roar filled the street as a large and battered truck drove through the neighborhood. Windows down and classic rock blasting out the speakers, everyone walking turned with annoyed glances as they watched the Chevy chug past them.

Pressing on the brakes the truck came to a screeching halt as it slowed down before the red light. The driver watched patiently at the school kids walking across the street, he recognized the uniform and lowered his dark aviators.

The sound of his cell went off on the upholstered seat next to him, the male reached and flipped it open, his eyes still staring at the passerby's, "Yea?"

"... _Hi Yami, it's Shizuka... I hope this isn't a bad time..._"

Shizuka? He moved his left arm that was hanging out the window and switched phones to it, bringing the black cell to his ear. He adjusted his sunglasses and pushed the truck forward as the light turned green, "Do I ever think anytime is a good time?" He replied.

There was silence before the girl continued, "_Jonouchi told me to call you... I think Bakura went after my friend, you know, the brunette?_" Yami could sense the panic in her voice, but that did nothing to keep the anger from bubbling in his core. "What about it?" Came the short and bitter reply. "_Please, Yami. I don't know where she is and she won't call me back. I'll die if that freak does anything to her. I could never forgive myself! Jonouchi said you were in the area and only said to call you if it was absolutely necessary. It's been almost an hour, I NEED your help!" _Yami could sense the growing fear on the edge of the girl's voice, she was coming close to hysterics.

Yami concentrated on the road before him, "I already told her that I would let him have her next time." He then snapped the phone shut and threw it against the floor on the passenger's side.

The male gripped the leather steering wheel tightly as he clenched his teeth. He looked past his dark lenses and into the rear view mirror and watched the young girls in their navy skirts and pink blazers walk home.

**[ S c e n e C h a n g e ] **

"LET ME GO YOU FREAK!" She screamed as the grip on her hair tightened, causing her head to be pulled back and tears form at her eyes. "If you think for one second I'm going to let you get out without any harm, you have another thing coming." His lips drew into an evil smile as he dragged the brunette out of his car. She kicked the door shut and followed him reluctantly in order to ease the throbbing pain forming in her skull.

"That asshole has humiliated me for the last time. He won't race me? Fuck him then, I'm going to make sure his dearest suffer." The pale skinned figure turned and looked down upon the girl's trembling form, he yanked her hair back in order to make their eyes meet. She yelped in pain.

"I'm going to hurt you Anzu. I'm going to hurt you so Shizuka will be hurt, and that will break her brother's heart." His eery brown eyes lingered on her wet sapphire ones, "And with Jonouchi's suffering, it will break Atem." His laughter echoed against the walls of the dark room he dragged her into, his white mane and wicked smile gleaming against the bleak interior.

"P-please don't..." Anzu begged. On her knees, her hand against Bakura's where he pulled her hair, "please, I didn't do anything to you."

A low chuckle came from the standing male, "Of course you didn't." He began with, his voice rough, "But you do something to Atem." He let go of her hair and knelt down, their eyes meeting. Bakura put a gentle hand to her cheek and wiped a falling tear, "And I need to figure out what in you have, so I can finally put him in his place." Bakura then slapped her so roughly she fell against the dirt and grease covered floor.

Watching the girl struggle to keep herself composed excited him, she was the prey, the poor animal he would sink his teeth into. He stepped over to her and pushed her to the ground. "I hope you're not ready for this, because that will make it much more exciting."

Fear spread her eyes wide as she let out a high pitched scream, Anzu kicked Bakura in the stomach and turned to get up, to run, to escape. '_Please God! This can't be happening! Please someone save me!_' Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, as if it were to burst. The adrenaline kicked in so fast she began to breathe heavily and shake.

She was up and darting towards the door when a hand grabbed onto her ankle and yanked her back to the tiled floor. Her skull smacked the floor and a shot of pain rocketed behind her eyes. "You bitch, now things are going to get so much better!" He pressed his weight on top of her and clamped her wrists to the ground above her head with one hand. '

_He's too strong, I can't get him off!!_'

"NO! STOP! HELP!" Her screaming became more and more panic filled as he ripped at her skirt.

His maniacal laughter only drowned out as she began to scream louder, tears cascading from her eyes.

Anzu continued to scream and thrash about as he laid on top of her, she felt his hand roaming, touching her where she never wanted him to touch. It burned her skin where his fingers felt.

Her vision began to blur, her body too overwhelmed and stressed to handle the reality, darkness began to creep in around the edges. She heard something in the distance, some profound noise. '_A voice..._' The weight upon her lightened.

Anzu rolled her head to the side, her brown locks sticking to her sweat and tear-stricken face. Two men stood in the corner, one slamming the other into the wall, she could barely make out what was being said. It was when one man fell limp to the ground that she began to feel her heart pick up again, her mind sending demands to her body, to get up and get the fuck out of there. But the man who knelt and hovered above her calmed her mental screaming. "You're safe now, it's okay." His hand brushed the wet strands of hair from her eyes, "You're safe, I've got you..." And once again as she gazed into the figure's eyes his crimson orbs lulled her into a dark haven.

**[ S c e n e C h a n g e ] **

The glow of a descending sun broke through her closed eyes as the bumping of her seat shook her awake. Anzu smelled the musk from the seat she lay on, all was silent around her as she sat up and felt the beginnings of a cool breeze from the open window.

"How's your head?"

She turned instantly at the voice, her heart speeding up as she threw herself against the passenger door, "What happened!" she screamed, the memories of panic and fear shuffling in her mind.

The driver looked at her through his reflective aviators, "I wouldn't lean on that door, it has a knack for flying open."

Anzu stared hesitantly at herself in his glasses, wishing she could see past and into his eyes. Gently she lifted herself from the door and sat upright in the passenger seat. "... What. Happened." She repeated a little more angrily.

The truck screeched to a halt as Yami shifted gears and released the clutch. He turned the ignition off and the truck grumbled before falling silent. She watched as he opened the door and got out, slamming it behind him. Her head turned and followed him as he walked away, leaving her alone.

Anzu grabbed her door and threw it open, spilling out onto the dusty ground before slamming the metal red square closed. "Hey! Wait, where are you going?!" She chased after the tall and well built frame who walked towards the fence overlooking the ocean.

The smell of salt floated through gusts of wind which tossed about Yami's hair as the orange rays of sun broke in between his messy strands. Pebbles crunched under Anzu's shoes as she walked up next to Yami, her frame so delicate and doll-like compared to his strong and built structure. He leaned against the fence and stared at the sunset through his glasses, ignoring the blue-eyed gaze to his right.

"Thank you."

Yami looked to his side before removing his sunglasses and clipping them to the black shirt he wore. They interlocked gazes for a few moments as the wind blew Anzu's brown tresses. She refused to be the first to look away.

A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips, "Anytime," came the rich and deep reply.

He turned back to the sunset as she walked up and leaned against the railing next to him. They stood for a moment when he heard the small chokes she tried to hold back. Yami turned to Anzu and watched her small frame hunch over, hands covering her face to try and stop the tears and sobs. His face softened at the vulnerable and trembling girl who continued staring at the ground.

"He touched me," she cried softly.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He touched me!" Anzu screamed as tears poured from her eyes and the terror began escaping from her core. Yami brought Anzu into his arms and gently held her, she wound her arms tightly around his torso and cried hard into his shirt.

The deep red hues of the sun began to fade behind dark violet clouds before sinking beneath the ocean.

**[ S c e n e C h a n g e ]**

"Are you ready Yami?" Asked a blonde haired male as he leaned against the wooden table in a dimly lit room. The one lamp hanging low from the ceiling barely showed the features of Jonouchi as his bangs hid his excited chocolate orbs.

A muscular back faced the standing male, Yami pulled a tight black tank over his head, then buckled his leather pants with a silver and black leather belt.

He eyed Jonouchi over his shoulder with a smirk, "This ends now."

Grabbing the leather jacket hanging off a chair, Yami whipped it around his shoulders and pulled his arms through the white and red striped sleeves. Black flames protruded from the waist and around to the back of the coat. He popped the collar and zipped it halfway, pulling on his fingerless gloves as Jonouchi towed behind him, shutting off the light and closing the door.

They stood in the back of the crowded warehouse with only flickering lights bringing color amongst the open space.

"It's about time you get behind the wheel," came the husky voice of a tall brunette. Yami and Jonouchi turned to face the well dressed CEO, Seto Kaiba. A smirk graced Yami's features as he stared at the growing crowd getting ready for the big moment. "It'll be a good release." He stated while crossing his arms, Yami looked at the male who was nearly his height, "Have you seen Bakura, Seto?"

The azure-eyed male nodded, "he's waiting by the stock cars, hanging with the random chicks who've come with other group members."

Yami turned to Jonouchi as he spoke, "Dude, where's you're car?" came a joking remark.

"It's here." He stated simply, running a hand through his tri-colored locks.

They began walking, passing by guys dressed in leather jackets and girls wearing six inch stilettos and mini skirts. The crowd parted, making a long walkway to the entrance of the warehouse. There was hollering and cheering behind Seto, Jonouchi, and Yami. Engines started from the darkness as everyone lit their headlights to brighten the walkway to the starting line.

Jonouchi glanced over his shoulder at Yami, whose eyes stared directly ahead, "I don't think Anzu or Shizuka will be here... It is pretty la-" he was interrupted by a cheerful voice, "I'm here Jonouchi!!" came Shizuka's bouncy voice.

Her brother rolled his eyes, "Typical." He laughed.

Shizuka smiled at Yami, "Kick his ass," she stated simply, eyes hard. Yami gazed at the girl dressed in dark jeans and a white tank, "I already did." he replied. She smirked at the remark before the boys continued walking towards the track. Seto stayed behind with Shizuka, "Anzu coming?" he turned and looked down to her, blue and brown eyes interlocking.

"I don't think so..." She spoke softly.

Jonouchi and Yami entered a small garage a little ways from the street, a place where the noise died down and the fumes spread more thickly through the air. "Ready?" Yami asked as he placed his hands on the edge of the tarp, with a quick nod from Jonouchi he fiercely ripped off the plastic covering, exposing the prize underneath, he then unlocked the clip for the hood and lifted it open to show the insides.

"Haha! Aw shit bro, you jerk! You kept this from me?!" Jonouchi shoved Yami playfully as he gawked at the new and shiny equipment inside. "It wasn't ready yet," the male remarked as he stood next to his friend.

Jonouchi stood and fixed his black jacket before turning to Yami with a huge grin, "He's going to be eating your smoke."

The crowd began shouting loudly as Yami pulled up his car next to a bright white one. He got out and walked in front of the headlights, facing the male staring with arms crossed.

Bakura got up from the hood of his car and walked close to Yami as Jonouchi jogged over, "I like your new color Bakura, that plum eyeshadow does wonders for your eyes." Bakura snorted in response and shoved a finger into Yami's chest. "You're fucked Atem." He spat on the pavement next to him and walked back to his car, slamming the driver's door shut.

Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach as the night air blew around them. "It's 2 a.m. Yami," stated the blonde, he held the door open for his friend, "I wanna watch this, get in and win." Yami walked to the driver's side and looked at Jonouchi, his burning crimson eyes flickering with a desire that has not been satisfied in a long time. Jonouchi swallowed hard at the hunger he saw in Yami's eyes, he stepped back, on edge. Yami was about to enter the dark interior of the car before a voice stopped him.

"Yami," came the sweet tone from behind him. He tore his blood eyes from the lights on the dashboard and turned to face Anzu. She stood there in tight jeans and a black lace top, exposing a little more than he thought she ever would. His crimson eyes stared heatedly into the tranquil and cool blue orbs of her own. He did not speak for the few seconds their gaze lingered.

She shifted her weight and crossed her arms, "I'll see you first across the finish line?"

He smirked before sliding into the black leather seat. Jonouchi shut the door as he and Anzu walked to the sidelines.

Yami sat in the car, checking the neon lights shining in a variety of colors from the dashboard. He watched Mai walk in between and ahead of the two cars, holding a green flag. His crimson eyes reflected the black pavement that seemed to connect fluidly to the black environment around it. She raised her arms above her head.

3...

2..

1.

The flag fell and the cars raced into the darkness.

**.**

**.**

**End

* * *

**

**Closing - **Things are spicing up! Hope you liked the chapter, sorry if it dragged on anywhere! I'm excited to write the next one, a lot more romance is coming so hold tight!

- _peachi_


	4. Green Flag

**:Introduction:**

So I was hoping to get this chappie uploading a week ago, but obviously that didn't happen. I hope you guys like this chapter, I did things a little differently (maybe someone will notice...). My style changed slightly and I also made it shorter. It's a very fast paced read, but hopefully you still get good vibes from it. I'm really excited because a lot happens in this chapter that will really start developing the plot and setting everything in motion. There's a lot of Atem and Anzu so get ready! Please leave a review, they make me so happy :)

Enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**R a t i n g **  
This Fanfic is rated **M** for...  
- Violence  
- Sexual Themes  
- Language  
- Use and/or reference of Drugs

**T o o l s  
**" "– dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) – a/n, add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, flashbacks, sayings, thoughts

* * *

**D i s c l a i m e r : **Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters do not, will not, never, etc... Belong to me, but i really wish. The original story was created by Kazuki Takahashi and I am merely "borrowing" his characters for use in my own fanfiction. Now I can make them do whatever I want! (evil laughter)

* * *

- x -**  
FOUR  
_Green Flag_**

**

* * *

.  
**

**.**

Two cars sped down the highway, weaving between city traffic as a white and black blur to all passerby's. Trucks and vans swerved to prevent from various collisions as the two vehicles sharply turned at an intersection- missing an eight wheeler by milliseconds. Both engines echoed off of dark and dilapidated buildings, signaling the return to the start-finish line, marking their third lap.

Anzu's hair blew around her face as the cars zipped by once again... Bakura leading.

"Ohh! Jounouchi what's wrong with Yami? He hasn't passed Bakura once yet!" Shizuka whined as she looked to her brother with worried eyes.

"Calm down lil' wheel. Have some faith, kay?" He smirked, "Yami is just warming up. They still have seven laps left."

The brunette turned to the siblings, "Just how long has it been since Ate- I mean, Yami, raced anyone?"

Jounouchi paused, counting mentally, "I wanna say two years, I could be wrong..." Anzu turned back to the street and looked at the other people chatting and leaning on their sports cars. "That long... Why?" she questioned hesitantly, almost to herself.

"Sorry, but that's not info I'm allowed to share."

Anzu turned her head quickly, "Oh... Sorry." Her blue eyes looked down in slight embarrassment.

"Well, if I know Yami, two years wouldn't hinder his driving capabilities." It was a tall and thin male who approached, his chestnut locks falling in front of two very rich and alluring midnight blue eyes.

"Seto!" Shizuka squealed as she grabbed his arm. He kept his eyes on Anzu, "Bakura doesn't stand a chance... Then again, you really did piss off Yami the other day with your name-calling."

The brunettes blue orbs widened, "He wouldn't loose on purpose... would he?" A wave of dread washed over her, _No... He can't be _that_ cruel..._ Kaiba shrugged, "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

Anzu felt the rumble of cars in the distance as the two vehicles raced by once again. _Six more laps..._ she thought, small ripples of anxiety pulsed through her, the emotion becoming visible in her eyes.

"_There they go! Yeah Bakura!"_

"_Shut up, Yami definitely had a few inch lead!"_

"_Go Yami! Goooo!"_

Roars from the crowed filled the warm night air. Tension was thick in the atmosphere as everyone followed both cars with their heads, watching them glide past now side by side, beginning the final lap.

Jounouchi watched as the cars sped past, his hair tossing wildly from the gusts of wind. He watched them brake and fishtail as they made a sharp left, disappearing from sight once again.

Anzu rubbed her arms in futile attempts to ease her growing nerves, _Please win Atem..._ The moments of her assault resurfaced, causing her to look down and hold herself tightly. Shizuka let go of Seto and walked over to her friend, embracing her. "If there's anyone you can count on... It's Yami," reassuring hazel orbs gazed into sad and worried sapphire eyes, "trust me!" Anzu responded with a weak smile.

Jounouchi walked over and hung his arm around the brunette's shoulder, "Don't let Kaiba's words bug ya." He gave a cheesy grin, "No matter how Yami feels he would never loose intentionally. He likes the high from winning waaay too much. It's his drug." However, Jounouchi's reassuring words did not seem to lighten Anzu's spirit, she only responded by looking back down at the cracked cement, "How would you know that?" she questioned, "after so much time... I'm sure things have changed."

"If anything," the boy countered, "he's even more competitive than before."

His response lingered in the air, but soon floated from the surface of Anzu's mind as a gentle breeze rolled past.

Static was heard on a nearby radio and Kaiba turned to the car and current passenger. He strode over and leaned with a forearm on the metallic green roof, "It's too quiet. You _have_ been paying attention to the frequencies, right?"

The sitting male nodded, "so far so good. Just some random break-ins and a fire. Nothing suspicious." He crossed his plaid adorned arms and gave a smile, "I think we'll have a clean race tonight so long as Bakura isn't menstruating terribly."

A chuckle escaped Kaiba's throat as he straightened his black suit jacket, he walked back to Jounouchi and the girls with a relaxed posture, "We're in the clear."

Sounds of cheering faded around Anzu as she looked back down the road. The darkness seemed to never end, but only merge into the night cityscape beyond. Small specks of light came from windows of late workers in skyscrapers. Anzu watched as the city sparkled, making up for the stars hidden behind smog and other polluted clouds. Twinklings of whites and yellows in the distance, the blues, the reds... _Wait... the Reds?_

Sapphire eyes widened in alarm, "J-Jou-Jounouchi..." she choked out.

Quickly the blonde ran over after taking a nervous glance at Kaiba, "you hear it too?" She shook her head, but pointed down the street. Jounouchi quickly leaned over the guardrail to look where Anzu's finger pointed.

"ah shit," he muttered.

"What is it Jou?" Shizuka asked while peering down the road. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes caught the flashing of red and blue lights trailing behind two pairs of yellow headlights. "S-Seto!" she yelled, the male looked at her alarmed face, "COPS!"

Anzu felt her wrist being pulled by Shizuka as they turned to run away from the street.

"Shizuka come with me!" Seto grabbed Shizuka and led her away from Anzu. The brunette watched as her friend was taken away. _What am I supposed to do now?_ She quickly averted her gaze to the parking lot, watching as crowds of people rushed to their cars and sped off.

The sirens grew louder as they approached the area, people pushed and shoved around her, trying to make their getaway. Frantically she looked around, trying to find a way out. With a clear opening towards the garage Anzu decided to make a break for it and began running towards the dark warehouse. She stopped halfway once five police cars screeched to a halt with headlights on her.

She stepped back in fear, eyes wide, _Oh no! There's no way out! _

"Stop! Down to your knees and put your hands on your head!" Came a shout from the police cars.

Anzu began to obey, signaling defeat as she raised her hands. Once her legs hit the ground she heard a screech behind her. A black car smoked to a quick halt as Anzu's hair blew from the rush of wind forced from the stop. Her mouth gaped open, _Is that...? _

"ANZU! Get on NOW!"

Jounouchi came at her on a motorbike , arm stretched out to pick her up on the way past. In mere seconds she stood, reached out, and was riding with her arms griped around Jounouchi's waist. Heart pounding in her chest, she clung to the male tightly as they took off into the night behind the black vehicle.

**[ S c e n e C h a n g e ]**

They pulled into a quiet and empty parking lot. Jounouchi parked the bike into an open space and cut the engine before turning and speaking to Anzu.

"Hey, sorry about that... How do ya feel?" He asked while taking off his helmet, shaking his head to fix the mop of blonde that stuck to his face.

Shakily Anzu let go of Jounouchi's waist before she got off and stood next to the bike. "That..." She ran her hands through her brown locks, "That... Was... AWESOME!" Anzu looked at Jounouchi with excitement and adrenaline shining in her sapphire eyes. "I mean, _wow_! I-I, my ears are ringing, but that just felt so wonderful! The rush of wind and, and the speed! It was great!" She bounced with enthusiasm as Jounouchi's face broke into a grin as he started to laugh, "Well good, glad you enjoyed being almost arrested and then chased by the cops."

A giggle erupted from the brunette's throat as tears brimmed her lashes, she felt so alive!

With a deep breath Anzu twirled in the empty parking lot as Jounouchi waited with his helmet, "You ready to head inside?"

Stopping short, she turned to the blonde, "Go inside? Where are we?"

Jounouchi pointed towards a dark building with two street lamps lighting a steel door, "Here is where the after party is being held. Yami led the way, he should already be inside." They began walking, their footsteps echoing around them as the sounds of crickets chirped quietly in the distance.

The two approached the door and Jounouchi knocked hard. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a burly man who seemed to be in his late twenties. Anzu passed him with her head down, trying not to make eye contact.

"Yo big wheel."

"Hey Rishid. They inside?"

The dark figured nodded, "Party's just begun. Go have yourselves a good time."

Jounouchi smirked and then took Anzu by the hand, "Let's see who won." The girl blushed lightly as they opened another door and walked into a spacious and heavily crowded area. Lights flashed from random areas on the ceiling and tv's played the latest music videos. Anzu stared a gape as she looked around the fancy club, her body already moving to the strong beat of the music.

**[S c e n e C h a n g e]**

Anzu stumbled lightly outside, the world spinning around her as she smiled to herself and leaned back against a wall, inhaling the fresh night air.

"First time drinking?"

She turned her head towards the rich voice on her left. The lamp above carved out a handsome figure leaning against the cement wall, his hand reached for the cigarette in his mouth before he blew some smoke into the night. A smile graced her features before she spoke, "You could tell that easily?"

He chuckled and then took a drag, "You've only had two beers." The man turned his head to her as his eyes looked upon her form, "Obviously you're a lightweight, you must only be 115 pounds. If you've had any drinking experience, _that _would not do it." He turned away and let out some more smoke into the darkness.

"Well _sooorry _for being so inexperienced!" Anzu huffed while putting her hands on her hips. "Everyone is inexperienced at something. Maybe mine's drinking, so what? What are _you_ inexperienced at?"

The male smirked before throwing the lit cigarette to the ground and crushing it with his shoe. "Nothing."

She gave a hearty laugh, "Nothing? _Really?_ That's such a lie." The brunette walked a little closer to the man who only watched her approaching form with cautious eyes, "I bet you're inexperienced at plenty."

The smile remained on his features, "What would I be inexperienced at? Try me."

_Ah, so a challenge?_ She thought as the edge of her lips curved into a smirk. "Okay, what about girls?"

He could tell where this was going, but the ride had been enjoyable so far, why not continue? "What about girls? I've had plenty of them. They seem to flock to me and I seem to turn them down. That's all."

"That's _all_?" Came Anzu's response.

Another stern look came from the shadowy figure, "Yes... What? I've played a fair share of game before if that's what you meant." There was a silence as Anzu stood in front of him and looked into his eyes with an innocent smile.

"I saw you," she said, eyes still staring into crimson pools.

"When?" he frowned.

"Right before Jounouchi got me from the cops," Anzu turned away. His posture was relaxed as the overhead lamp shadowed his face. "Don't recall," came a gentle reply. The cicadas buzzed in the distance as a short silence washed over the pair.

Anzu turned to him, gripping the wall for support as her feet wobbled a _little_ more than she liked, "N-no. It was you! Don't play that game with me. Why did you come for me?"

He kept silent while she waited.

Irritation started to bubble within her, "Well if you're mature enough I'd like to continue our conversation," came her bitter remark.

Yami faced her, eyes intense and staring hard onto her petite form, "I don't talk to those I have no interest in knowing." Anzu rolled her eyes, "Tell me something I don't know." Boy had this conversation taken a nice drive... Off a cliff.

_That you're really damn annoying when you're drunk?_ Yami thought to himself, but instead rolled his eyes and merely grunted.

"For someone who has no interest, you sure have been talking to me a lot," she countered his silence while smirking, "... Maybe you are interested in me." She trailed off.

He scoffed, "And what in the hell would make you think that?" Yami faced her, voice deep and rich, look stern and serious. It was the way a man would look at you when he wanted something, when he was toying with his prey. Anzu wanted to mention it, but figured it would ruin the moment she so desperately wanted since she grabbed that first beer.

The coldness in his eyes opposed their warm and alluring color, the pigment of desire and need. Her heart skipped a beat as Yami leaned close to her, gaze intensifying. "Well," she began, "for starters, you've saved me a couple of times now." Her voice was barely audible. Yami remained unfazed by the sudden tightening of the girl's body and the slight glint of nervousness in her eyes. Another silence lingered between the two, _if he's trying to make me uncomfortable he's doing a pretty good job.. _

"Alright. Fine. You win," she confessed. Anzu blew her bangs from her face and let out a nervous laugh. Something a little uncharacteristic for her, but she decided that if she felt like this while drunk, she wouldn't want to know how scared she'd be in front of Yami sober. Had they been together this long without any yelling, or did the alcohol make it feel longer? In either case, she was rather impressed. "I'll leave you alone." She added quickly.

Anzu fidgeted while trying to maneuver past Yami, whose arm reached out to take hold of her once she moved past.

"This isn't over yet." His voice made her heart flutter; a desire for competition leaked through his rich and somewhat innocent sentence.

She gave him a puzzled expression, "What isn't over?"

"This game."

It was obvious the drunkenness was loosing its edge as her posture was balanced and her eyes were serious. Did the moment she longed for finally arrive? Was this it? Did she actually have Yami somehow involved with her?

Oh yes she did.

She couldn't quite understand how she kept calm with her stomach flipping in anxious joy and hear bursting with passionate excitement. This was beyond crushing, it was turning into _need_.

"Alright, you wanna play? I can do that..." she paused and crossed her arms, straightening her posture and trying to look as intimidating as possible at the male who stood before her. "Here's the deal then. I really enjoy driving and the thrill of speed..." Yami quirked a brow, "... So you teach me how to drive one of your cars." Anzu smiled at Yami's chuckle, "Fine. I can do that."

"I'm not done yet," she interrupted, hands on hips, "you need to teach me how to drive like you guys do, how to street race."

His lips pressed into a firm line, maybe she was pushing it a little to far... Oh, well.

"If I get to fed up with your attitude, or whatever, then I'll leave."

Yami stared at her, "And I win."

She nodded, "Yes. However..." the brunette trailed off, "If I manage to deal with your attitude and get you to fall in love with me, then you loose."

His crimson eyes shone with an excitement, he let out a low chuckled, "Fine. Be prepared Anzu. You're going to wish you never met me." They stood close to one another, interlocked gazes of blue and red, "That's okay Yami. All I need is one kiss..." She slowly turned around to walk back inside,

"And I win."

**.**

**.  
End

* * *

**

**Closing - **woooooooahhh now! Anzu is pretty pushy when she's drunk eh? We'll see how the rest of the night goes between Yami and Anzu. Does he get pissed? Does he get a little aggressive? (hehe) Does he just want nothing to do with her? He did mention she was _rather_ annoying when drunk, why should he deal with that? We also have to find out who won the race! That along with a lot of spicy romance is coming up in the next chapter! I know my readers, you have all been very patient, next chapter should really take a nice shift of gears into a heated overdrive. Hopefully... There's going to be a lot of head bumping between Anzu and Atem. I mean, honestly, they don't seem to get a long very well, but it's obvious enough Anzu wants him! Or is she just saying that because she's drunk? We shall find out! Till then... Ciao!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! *holds picture of cute pandas*

_- peachi_


	5. The Morning After

**:Introduction:**  
First, I would like to personally thank those who have inspired me to return to _Blue Streak_ (you know who you are). It really means a lot to me knowing there are people who read my stories and continue to find inspiration in them, so thank you.  
Second, this chapter is a little longer, so I hope you enjoy, but I don't feel it's what everyone's been waiting for. My writing style keeps changing and after re-reading this story I feel like my use with the characters is changing as well. Do they seem out of character? Maybe it's just me, hopefully it doesn't bother anyone too much.

Enjoy!

* * *

**D i s c l a i m e r : **Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters do not belong to me. The original story was created by Kazuki Takahashi and I am merely "borrowing" his characters for use in my own fanfiction. I would never be able to write that awesome of a plot anyway...

* * *

- x -**  
FIVE  
_The Morning After_  
.**

A dull throb beat in gentle rhythm as she slowly regained consciousness. It felt nice in darkness, clinging to that last fuzzy memory of her dream world, but the more she awakened, the heavier her head felt and tighter her stomach twisted. She managed to crack open a lid and winced as the burning sun reached her eyes. Two soft voices were heard in the distance.

"Sorry about that, I guess I couldn't help myself." The voice was rough, deep, and masculine. His sentence held an edge of humor.

"... No, don't worry. I'll try and explain to Anzu if she asks." A sweet and light forgiveness, no doubt belonging to Shizuka.

Seto looked over to the brunette laying on the futon, "Hmph, lightweight." Shizuka smiled with warm hazel-eyes and welcomed the chaste kiss he planted on her lips. She gently closed the door behind him and turned to the mess on the floor.

Turning over with a groan, Anzu wrapped the blankets tighter around herself and desperately tried to fall back asleep.

"Hey, are you still alive?"

She let out an aggravated groan as an imaginary sledgehammer fiercely pounded into her skull.

Shizuka rolled her eyes, "I'll take that as a 'no'." Looking down upon the brunette comatose on her floor clearly indicated a painful hangover. She proceeded on darkening the room as best she could and decided to return later before bombarding Anzu with the dozens of questions she had been dying to ask.

Anzu waited a short period after the door clicked shut to finally remove the covers and slowly sit upright. With the instant spinning of the room around her, she firmly placed two hands on the mattress while shutting her eyes tight. _Why in _God's_ name am I alive?_ She rubbed her temples before eyeing her clothes in the corner, _I guess I need to get on with the day eventually..._

Shizuka looked up from her tea as she heard the soft, uneven thumps of bare feet on the kitchen floor. Leaning- or more accurately- clinging to the wall for support was the disheveled, pale, nauseous, and sleep-deprived brunette she considered more straight edge than your Sunday morning youth group... So much for that theory.

With a quick pat on the chair next to her, Shizuka watched as Anzu slumped into it, reaching for the steaming tea just as slowly, "Who was that this morning?"

"Oh, no one." She countered, "Before I start drilling you about last night, I'll let you take a sip." A soft chuckle escaped her lips before taking a delicate swallow from the mug.

Anzu let the aroma of green tea and pomegranate fill her nose and flow through her sinuses. The flavor making her stomach turn with slight hunger. "I appreciate it..." she replied dryly.

"You were quite the entertainment last night." Shizuka began after a couple of minutes as a devilish smile graced her features.

"... What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Shizuka turned back to her tea and watched the steam evaporate, "Well, after your first couple of drinks you tend to get quite flirty."

Flirtatious?

"Then there were some shots,"

Shots?

"-which got you dancing on the bar in no time."

Dancing on bars!

"When that subsided you decided to go M.I.A. for quite some time- I could only assume where you ended up... Turns out I was right." She added with a wink.

What kind of insane girl was she when plastered?

"No wonder I can't remember a thing," a sigh of despair followed as she rested her head on the counter.

Shizuka's melodic laughter filled the air, "You're kidding? Not even while you were with Yami?"

Her head shot up instantly.

Hazel eyes widened, "Oh dear..."

Anzu grabbed her friend by the shoulders, "Is THAT what you meant by M.I.A.? What happened! Spill it _now_!"

"Okay! Okay!" She answered, frantically trying to pry the brunette's death grip off her arms. Anzu sat back and took a gulp of tea. "Well?" she asked, desperate to hear the story from someone _not_ wasted out of their mind.

* 5 *

Strands of onyx, ruby and gold glinted in the sun as they fell graciously across the soft cloth underneath him. Two crimson orbs reflected the light, making them dazzle like a flame kissed by the wind. Yami stared at his ceiling, unsure of what to do. He sighed outwardly, watching the particles of dust glow in the morning rays as they floated about the room.

Too much happened to him in the past twelve hours, he concluded. Actually, the past week involved him in too many affairs. It bugged him. Irritated him. Why did he have _anything_ to do with others? More importantly, with that _girl_?

His glare burned holes into the ceiling.

All he wanted was to be alone. To only look after himself, nobody else to bother him with insignificant nonsense. His way of life included nobody else- a solution that took him years to discover. So waking up like he had, with jumbled thoughts of the previous night dancing through his dreams, angered him.

Ever since that girl entered his life there's been nothing but drama.

The image of the shapely brunette suddenly appeared on the ceiling above him. Her brown hair gently caressing her cheeks. Her soft, unblemished skin radiating against the darkness of the garage she walked through. Her sapphire orbs danced with curiosity and childish wonder. He quickly shook his head and rubbed his temples, erasing the image before him. Never would he let himself picture her again, she was already present enough in his life- he did not need to be seeing her apart from that.

* 5 *

"I SAID WHAT?"

"Oh c'mon, it's nothing bad."

"YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?"

"Anzu... It's not like you don't have the hots for him."

"How come you didn't- WHAT!"

Blood rushed to her face faster than the gasp escaping her lips. Anzu felt heat in her cheeks and instantly knew a ripe tomato would pale in comparison.

_Nailed it._ Shizuka thought. "I don't understand why this bothers you so much. He's strong, intelligent, exceedingly handsome- a type of guy that isn't bred. Seto is the only other one, in a league of his own I might add- that and he's mine," she sipped her tea; "the only thing he doesn't have is money. But don't worry girl- I've got you covered on that one."

Anzu shot her a glare, "I never said anything about having the hots for him!" The blank stare Anzu received was anything but convinced, "It's written all over your face."

She rubbed her temples in an attempt to ease the throbbing in her head. It was almost impossible for her to accept their conversation was actually happening. The one time she tried to enjoy herself was the one and only time she lost control. Better yet, her belligerent, wasted self, approached the one stuck up, rude, and ill-tempered male she never wished to meet in the first place. In a good mood they could hardly stand the sight of each other, a drunk mood on her behalf probably made no difference.

_He did save me though_... Anzu reminded herself. _Twice, actually_. The memories of Bakura kidnapping her and attempting to leave permanent scars brought chills and caused her stomach to twist. She put her face in her hands, trying to hide the tears which now brimmed her lashes. Shizuka's babbling cut short once she glanced over to Anzu.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A gentle hand settled comfortably upon Anzu's shoulder.

"I... I owe him so much," she began with, her voice a mere whisper behind two hands. Shizuka smiled softly, "I highly doubt he thinks you're indebted to him. As much of a jerk as he can be... I think we both know there's a good, warm, and caring side to him." Anzu peered out from behind her hands, watery eyes filled with pain and fear. Shizuka wrapped her friend in a tight hug as soft cries released into the quietness of the kitchen.

"He protected me Shizuka. I-I was so scared... And he saved me." Her soft whispers hung in the air among the sniffles and gentle sighs.

"And I'm so thankful he did." She replied while brushing the back of her head soothingly.

Anzu pulled away and stared with empty eyes at the dark mug before her, the steam long since faded as the hot liquid cooled. "It confuses me. The way he simply dismisses any questions I've had, or how he is perfectly content with ignoring me... I don't get how he can remain so evasive after the experiences we've shared."

Shizuka shrugged, "Sometimes people are hard to understand."

Anzu cast a downtrodden look to the side.

"Sometimes," she continued," there's a reason why someone has turned out the way they have."

That thought made Anzu curious, "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Just a lot," the red-head replied before standing up. "I've mentioned it before. Can't you tell when you look at him? He kinda looks like a guy who's been through a lot." Her thick chopper strands gently swayed behind her as she walked away, "Jounouchi never told me what happened exactly and, believe me, I've tried to pry him for information way before you became involved," she disappeared up the stairs before shouting about a shower.

Anzu took another sip of her tea. She was unsure of what to do.

_I really hope I didn't embarrass myself too much_. Her azure eyes looked out the window. It was a predicament that was for sure. The amount of guilt she felt for bothering him so much with her troubles- no wonder he couldn't stand her. She was a girl he never knew, who suddenly became this damsel in distress every time they were within half a mile of each other. Was there anything more she could do besides respond with a mere 'thank you'? He was stubborn, but so was she. Anzu may not have remembered the events from last night, but she was almost positive things were less embarrassing and crazy than she imagined. Hopefully.

A sigh left her mouth before it filled with incoherent grumbles and phrases while she mused over the idea of seeing him again; trying to decide if it was a bad idea, or a terrible one.

* 5 *

The screams of a pneumatic air gun vibrated against concrete walls while various other noises drowned into one another. He stared evenly over the roof of a car with his forearms crossed, chin resting on the muscular tissue. His cigarette burned slowly while balancing between two full and luscious lips.

She actually dared to return... again. Although his face was unreadable, only a fool could mistake it as an opportunity to approach. Red, vibrant spheres locked upon her with territorial invasion. Last night she encroached upon his personal life more than any other being, besides Jounouchi, and he vowed to never let it happen again. He thought about her stupor from the previous evening- the way she could barely stand upright and the tremendous self-confidence she acquired. Previous encounters between them made Yami realize just how strong the girl's spirit was, however that didn't prevent her from becoming nervous around him, a feat he took pride in.

Yami watched Jounouchi point in his direction and the two female heads that followed. Even with the distance her blue eyes glowed softly. He grunted before letting out a smoke and walking around to the other side of the car. Crossing his arms, Yami leaned back and let the smoke from his cigarette drift amongst the stagnant air.

"Well if it isn't Miss Oh-So-Confident..."

Shizuka bit her lip and stared uneasy at Anzu, "Well... I think I'll just go see if Seto's around." Her quick escape left Anzu under an extremely intimidating stare, and there was nothing comforting about it.

Swallowing lightly, Anzu brushed back her brown tresses and shifted under his gaze. "Miss Oh-So-Confident? Jeez, if I knew you were that intimidated by me I would have brought Jounouchi along. I'm sure he would be more than happy to hold your hand." She could do this. He obviously wanted to try and make her squirm, like hell she would go down without a fight.

"My apologies, I must be confusing you with another immature and bratty girl from last night."

"I guess when it's dark and your drunk, you easily fall prey to ugly women. It must have been awful waking up next to something like that."

A smirk graced his features as he made himself more comfortable, "It may have been dark, however, I do recall leaving Shizuka's house this morning."

Her jaw almost hit the floor on that one.

Anzu stood in front of him, speechless. There's no way. Impossible! Then she flashed back on the voices she heard while in a semi-coma on Shizuka's bedroom floor...

"_Sorry about that, I guess I couldn't help myself." The voice was rough, deep, and masculine. The sentence held an edge of humor._

"_... No, don't worry. I'll try and explain to Anzu if she asks."_

The dread washed over her and she felt as if the pit of her stomach dropped to the floor. That voice sounded like Yami's.

So this morning Shizuka was talking to Yami? And she brushed it off as nothing important? Why didn't she want her to know? Because it certainly _was_ important.

"It was _you_?" Came her bitter remark. Blue eyes became glossy as she frowned with disgust.

Yami quirked a brow, "What was me?"

Normally Anzu never raised her voice. Anger simply was not an emotion she felt necessary to carry, there were too many harsh side effects that she did not like exposing anyone to. However... She could make an exception.

"You're a pathetic lowlife, you know that?" she spat venomously.

Surprisingly Yami remained calm, although his aura grew thick and hung heavy in the air. "Care to repeat that?"

She stepped over to him and balled her fists, "After _everything_. All you wanted to do was save me for yourself right? I thought there might have been some _decency_ in you. Turns out I was wrong. Who the hell do you think you are? What did you do to me!" Her fists launched towards him as a rage filled her being and lashed out. Two small hands tried to slam against his chest however her wrists were soon pinned against the car door as the sound of her back slamming against the metal followed.

"What in _God's_ name has possessed you?" The harsh gaze Yami bore was threatening, but confused.

"You took advantage of me last night! How dare you do that when I was clearly drunk! I have no recollection of anything!"

Yami stepped back and released her wrists, "Wait..." He paused and held back a chuckle, "You actually think I slept with you?"

Anzu stared at him, appalled by his behavior, "Didn't you? I heard Shizuka talking with you this morning!"

He couldn't help but allow the grin to appear, "Did you ever take the time to think that the _male_ Shizuka was speaking with, was possibly Kaiba?"

Once again, her stomach dropped. "K... K-Kaiba?"

"Yes. The man screwing your friend."

Her body slid to the floor and she quickly wrapped herself into a ball of humiliation.

Yami crossed his arms, "Impressive. You've managed to fool yourself into thinking we had sex. Were you actually convinced one night was enough time to win your stupid game?" Anzu looked up to him, confused, "... My game?" Both his brows rose with lack of surprise as he looked blankly down to her. "Never mind."

He walked away, but stopped short upon the touch he felt on his arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure I said and did things last night that were out of line. I've never drank before and I got a little carried away, I hope I didn't offend you at all last night. Shizuka hasn't fully explained anything yet..."

Her eyes were serious and lips an even line. Explaining their ridiculous encounter was belittling and it angered him to feel her touch on his skin. "Remove your hand." She did as told and watched silently until he disappeared from the garage. Anzu looked to the floor while dwelling in confusion.

_I've been messing up routinely for the past few days..._ She felt close to the breaking point. Wouldn't it simply be easier to drop to her knees and cry? To simply scream and shout her frustrations into the loud mechanical sounds around her? Although she would like to blame Yami, it was easy for Anzu to accept her emotional instability was caused by the aftermath of Bakura's assault.

Right now she was hung over and exhausted, yet had the gall to accuse Yami of sleeping with her- in Shizuka's house no less! She was clearly insane. All that could have comforted her consisted of snuggling in her own bed while her mother whispered sweet, reassuring, and soothing words.

A sudden force into her stomach awoke her from daydreaming.

Anzu took hold of the hard plastic, "what's this?" She curiously examined the dazzling red paint.

"I can't have you killing yourself, now can I?"

She looked up to Yami and then back to the helmet in her hands. A tiny smile graced her lips. "... Thanks."

He broke off into a brisk pace which Anzu followed moments later.

Although most of the night remained a blur in her mind, she had a feeling that what happened between her and Yami resulted in their present situation. And it made her happy.

**.  
_End_**


	6. Caution

**A/N  
**

Well... That took longer than expected.  
I'm testing the waters of an alternative writing method that may shorten the time span between uploads, I want to upload monthly, but I think we all know it doesn't guarantee anything with me. I iz flake. :/

Please please please enjoy the chapter, I certainly do.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters do not belong to me. The original story was created by Kazuki Takahashi and I am merely "borrowing" his characters for use in my own fanfiction. So enjoy them as I manipulate their entire universe...

* * *

**SIX_  
__Caution  
_.**

"Again."

"I've done it enough already."

"Not until I say you have."

"Fine..." she mumbled, clearly aggravated, "Can I go now?"

"Again."

"This is ridiculous!"

Anzu grumbled under her breath, turning the ignition on once more and pressing down on the clutch. "If all I'm doing is starting the car, why do I have to keep the helmet on?"

Yami rolled his eyes in exasperation, "It's a safety precaution. Considering how susceptible you are to accidents or other dramatic occasions, it could potentially save your life. Plus it has the added benefit of concealing the wielder, allowing me a small comfort to pretend you are someone I can tolerate."

Anzu lifted the tinted visor. Even with her frustrations, she could not help but smile at his behavior, "The visor doesn't protect you from everything. Considering how long you've been teaching I'd say you care a little."

His remained stoic and turned to look out the window.

Their one on one car lessons had occurred for almost two weeks- already longer than she expected. Unfortunately the stress of the lessons on top of her schoolwork and dance classes were beginning to take their toll, but she refused to give up; she would carry the weight of a mountain before considering otherwise. At first it seemed completely unbearable as Anzu quickly noticed casual tardiness and stubborn induced bickering helped persuade Yami that she was unworthy of his time and effort- there was plenty of reprimanding to reminisce on. However, mainly in the past four days, criticisms were kept to a minimum and their conversations turned from venomous sarcasm to idle chatter, thankfully. A few days ago she didn't quite understand why that made her happy. And then one recent afternoon, when she managed to bring the barest hint of a smile to his lips, Anzu became aware of a potential connection, and now confidently believed in the growth of a true and meaningful friendship.

"Well, the car is running and we're not dead. What's next?"

"Consider that today's accomplishment." He pulled on the door handle and lifted himself out of the car. Anzu couldn't help but watch the tight jeans he wore stretch to the toned and built muscle underneath, it was heavenly. She swallowed and quickly turned to face forward as the passenger door shut.

_Don't even THINK about becoming attracted to him. He's a big jerk. You hate him. You hate him. You hate- _

"Are you coming?"

On the opposite side of the glass came his muffled voice, she turned to see Yami leaning on her door, hands holding the roof with arms stretched before him. His hunched figure exaggerated the seductive line trailing from jawbone to pelvis, a beautiful trail of velvet sun-kissed skin molded by hard and toned muscle underneath, that was unfortunately hidden under a tight black tee. He looked down to her, and the shadows darkened upon his features, enhancing the vividness of his enigmatic crimson gaze. She could not stop gawking at his posture, especially with the closeness of two parted lips in direct line of her vision, as he patiently waited for a response.

"Um, yeah, just a sec," was what she meant to say, but when the random gargles of tongue-twisted, love-stricken words hit her ears her face flared up in embarrassment; whatever noise escaped her mouth was _definitely_ incoherent.

"...What...?" His enunciated reply regarding the spastic gargles she emitted cemented her embarrassment; he was indeed confused... and possibly concerned.

She quickly took off the helmet and welcomed the refreshing air, "Y-Yes, I'm coming." Undoing her seat belt she turned to place the helmet on the passenger seat upon hearing a click of the door behind her. Anzu looked over her shoulder to see Yami holding the door open for her, awaiting her exit. Gracefully sliding out of the driver's seat she came across his outstretched hand, his long and labor stressed fingers looked strong and welcoming, and she warmly grasped them before being pulled to her feet.

They walked together, with the echoes of their footsteps filling the silence, as they came upon a small diner. Anzu appreciated the emptiness of the lot, evidence of the lateness in the night, or earliness in the morning depending on perspective. However most of her attention was drawn to the gentle squeeze on her left hand- Yami had not let go.

*6*

The diner's interior was dim and yellow-lit with dark cushioned seats and glass dividers between booths. The place was empty besides a man at the counter, drinking what seemed to be coffee, and a couple in a booth next to the entrance. Yami looked towards the back and gestured to a waitress before leading Anzu to a booth in the furthest corner.

"Do you come here often?" Anzu questioned from his casual entrance.

He sat back and gently gazed upon her, "I used to."

Before she could continue a short, portly woman with dark and loosely tied hair approached their table, "Good evening Yami, it's been awhile. The usual?" She smiled happily and the cheerfulness of her mood didn't reflect the hour. "Yes it has, and please." He gestured to Anzu and the waitress looked at her delightfully, "Well isn't this exciting. Yami hasn't come in here with someone for years, nice to meet you..."

"Anzu."

"...Anzu. What can I get for you?"

The brunette regarded Yami curiously. _Hasn't come in here with someone for years? What does that mean?_ "I'll have what he's having," she smiled back at the waitress, "and some water please."

"Certainly, Anzu." She jotted her notes on a pad and quickly left giving the pair some privacy.

A smirk entranced her from across the table, "Are you sure?"

She regarded him playfully, "Is that a hint?"

"You could be disappointed."

"I don't believe you're the disappointing type."

His gaze darkened slightly. Anzu managed to catch the subtle change and became aware she stepped into personal territory. The look vanished once their waitress returned with two glasses of water, which Anzu hastily grabbed one to drink, before she parted and allowed silence to fall upon them once again. The cool water glided down her throat and coated her insides like a calm wave, it helped to relax her anxious core, bringing with it a peaceful frame of mind and revived patience.

_I have to be so careful with him. _It was unfair, why did she have to be so patient when it would never bother her if he wanted to pry? Then again, she had nothing to hide. No tragic upbringing, no near death experiences, no heartbreaks... Her eyes widened in realization. She stared at Yami, who was currently occupied with the scene beyond their window, as the pieces fell into place.

"Alright you two, enough of the smiles, enjoy." Anzu couldn't help but smile at her playful stab to their dull presence along with the two milkshakes she placed neatly between them.

The brunette lit up, "Oh yum." She peered up to her handsome company, "This is a pleasant surprise, and seems completely uncharacteristic."

His eyes flickered with coy-like playfulness that caused a heated rush to sink deep into her core, it was alarmingly distracting, "You have a lot to learn about my character, Anzu." Her name slipped from his tongue like silk garments sliding from her body, a delicious warmth rushed through her veins and with it a tingling sensation. It was nearly impossible for her to focus. Aroused thoughts floated across her mind, and she tried to concentrate on something, _anything_, to gain solid ground. Her eyes landed on his glass when she heard the clinking of a metal spoon against the rim of the vessel. His casual approach to the drink before him brought her back to reality, '_He seems so... content. You would never think he held such bitterness in his heart.' _A faded thought resurfaced, '_I've never seen anyone so angry. His rage, it made my heart hurt for him..._' The vivid memory of his vehement and unyielding anger which he thrust upon her in the office those weeks ago made her pause, '_What__ caused you that pain Atem? What is behind your name that hurts you that much?_'

Should she dare? They were having a wonderful time, in comparison to the handful of shared moments prior, and now seemed like the greatest opportunity. His comment still hung in the air, drifting further away in time, baiting her to make a move as the last grains of sand fell into the bottom of their hourglass.

She looked directly at Yami, lured by the promise of a history buried deep beneath the sands of time, and let the words escape her lips, "I know. So why don't we start with your name?" He instantly met her eyes with a sharp and blazing glare; it was a warning.

"Your _real_ name."

**.  
_End_**

* * *

Yes, unfortunately shorter, but I hope the added suspense and slight drama make up for it. The next chapter will definitely answer some important questions and kinda solidify our protagonists relationship. I hope everyone looks forward to it! Thanks for reading and definitely for waiting... *hangs head in shame*

- _peachi_


End file.
